This invention relates generally to aircraft propeller systems, and more particularly, to lightweight propeller gearing and pitch-changing mechanisms.
As a result of the energy crisis of the 1970's, significant research is being applied towards the goal of making aircraft engines more efficient. Of particular interest are turboprop engines. Such engines typically include a high pressure turbine for driving a compressor and a lower pressure or power turbine for driving a propeller. Propellers, as primary means of propulsion, are desirable because of superior performance and efficiency at subsonic speeds.